Le Bar Beyblade
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. Le grand jour est enfin arrivé : l'inauguration du Bar Beyblade, un concept de Yû Tendou et de Tithi. Pour l'occasion, ils décident de convier tous les bladers de leur connaissance, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Cet OS est relié à D'anciennes Ombres et à Happily Ever After même s'il peut être lu sans. Il se situe entre les deux. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir l'écrire mais finalement le voilà ! J'ai appris peu de temps après l'avoir annoncé qu'il existe des bars Beyblade au Japon. J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'auront pas les mêmes problèmes que nos héros ;)

Je me suis super bien amusée à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Bar Beyblade**

* * *

Tout était fin prêt. Yû le savait. Il avait tout vérifié plusieurs fois. Tsubasa ne le croirait certainement pas s'il le lui disait : il le sous-estimait et continuait de le prendre pour un gamin immature et désorganisé. Vu tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour pouvoir ouvrir son bar à temps, il savait que le jugement de Tsubasa était faux et il se ferait un plaisir de le lui prouver.

La salle était vaste et les tables espacées pour que les bladers puissent se sentir à l'aise pour combattre. Elle n'offrait pas de dimensions dignes d'un véritable stadium, bien sûr, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour des faire des combats décents.

Avec un grand sourire, Yû se tourna vers Tithi, son associé. Leurs uniformes avaient la même coupe mais arboraient des couleurs différentes : le veston de Tithi était ocre et son pantalon bordeaux tandis que la tenue de Yû était majoritairement blanche.

Le projet qu'ils avaient longuement mûri allait enfin voir le jour... Enfin, longuement. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Mais c'était super long !

\- Tu es prêt ?

Tithi hocha fermement la tête. Le sourire de Yû s'élargit.

\- Allons-y ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ouvrir les portes !

Il s'approcha en sautillant de la porte. Sa main se serra autour de la poignée. Il se tourna vers Tithi qui avança jusqu'à l'autre partie de la porte. Il en prit la poignée. Yû hocha la tête. À ce signe, en chœur, Tithi et lui ouvrirent les portes en grand. Il se posta sur le seuil et écarta les bras en grand. Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit la foule de visages familiers. Une vingtaine d'invités avait répondu à son appel et était présente à l'ouverture. Il n'en espérait pas tant. Ils avaient tous des obligations diverses, à présent, et ils étaient parvenus à se réunir quelques semaines auparavant pour une fête organisée par Madoka. Yû pensait qu'ils auraient eu plus de mal pour se libérer cette fois, surtout qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus longtemps à l'avance.

\- Bienvenue à l'ouverture du premier Bar Beyblade ! déclara-t-il avec emphase. J'espère que vous vous amuserez ce soir ! Je vous invite à entrer.

Yû s'écarta du passage et s'appuya contre le battant ouvert. Il regarda passer ses amis devant lui, son enthousiasme montant d'un cran à chaque fois. Kenta fut le premier à entrer. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Salut Yû.

Il se posta à côté de lui et admira la décoration de la salle. Son expression empreinte de respect emplit Yû de fierté. Le blondin reporta son attention sur le reste des invités. Tsubasa, Madoka, Hippopop et Benben entrèrent dans la salle. Les suivirent un Gingy aux yeux brillants d'enthousiasme – ce qui augmenta encore un peu la fierté de Yû – et un Yoyo avec son éternel air renfrogné de Grand Méchant Blader. Vinrent ensuite Dynamis, venu pour encourager Tithi dans ses projets, l'équipe Dungeon au grand complet et Hyoma, qui avait accepté de quitter exceptionnellement Koma. Leur venue aujourd'hui faisait sincèrement plaisir à Yû. Une personne attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Yû. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Keru ! T'es venu !

L'étonnamment gentil et adorable frère de Kyoya lui adressa un sourire avant de lui taper dans la main. Il était accompagné par Ryûto.

\- Évidemment. J'allais pas manquer ça.

Il regarde les alentours et siffla d'admiration.

\- C'est vraiment cool. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Yû avec sincérité avant d'afficher un sourire de conspirateur. Tu sais : tu devrais donner des cours de gentillesse à Yoyo. Ça rendrait la vie de tout le monde plus agréable.

Tithi hocha la tête avec sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il se comporte toujours comme un grand méchant blader !

Kakeru haussa les épaules, une attitude fataliste que démentait son sourire empli d'affection et ses yeux pétillants. Yû se souvint d'une époque où un tel commentaire l'aurait crispé et l'aurait incité à défendre son frère avec véhémence. Malgré toute sa bienveillance et sa prévenance, Kakeru était capable de se montrer incisif voire impitoyable avec les personnes qui s'en prenaient d'une façon ou d'une autre à son frère. Mais il savait que tout ce que disait Yû de Kyoya relevait de la taquinerie et ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Nous avons passé toute notre enfance ensemble et il est en couple avec Ginga depuis huit ans bientôt. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

\- Terrible ! Surtout que Gingy et Yoyo sont _fiancés_ maintenant.

\- Je sais !

Le duo s'éloigna, remplacé par Nile et Damure. Le propriétaire de Horuseus n'adressa même pas un regard à Yû tandis qu'il passait devant lui. L'adolescent se demanda s'il lui en voulait encore pour la manière dont il l'avait convaincu de venir. Il n'était certainement pas aussi rancunier que Kyoya, si ?

Yû fut agréablement surpris de voir que les Wang Hu Zhong et les deux anciens membres du Poing de Beilin avaient pu se libérer pour venir. Il avait cru qu'ils seraient bien trop occupés pour y parvenir.

Les trois derniers arrivants furent Sora, Chris et Yûki. Dès qu'ils entrèrent de le bar, Yû s'écarta et referma la porte. Tithi fit de même, observant la foule réunie dans leur établissement avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde d'un coup. Sa timidité et sa nature inquiète semblaient reprendre le dessus.

Yû se dirigea vers lui. Il le prit par les épaules. Tithi cessa de fixer son attention sur les personnes assemblées dans leur bar pour fixer de grands yeux inquiets sur lui.

\- Hé ! Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu connais la plupart d'entre eux et ce sont des amis de Gingy. Tu les as combattu aussi. Gingy dit toujours qu'on peut connaître véritablement quelqu'un en le combattant. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné une mauvaise impression ?

Tithi hésita mais il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Je me suis bien amusé en faisant des duels contre eux...

\- Tu vois ? Écoute, si tout se passe bien, tu pourras encore les combattre aujourd'hui. Ça te plairait ?

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Tithi suffit à lui répondre. Il était un vrai blader. L'appel du combat suffisait à balayer toutes les craintes, toutes les petites inquiétudes qu'il avait pu ressentir.

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Yû lâcha son ami pour se diriger vers le centre de la salle – et de l'attention. Il bondit sur une table et claqua des mains. Une lumière vint se projeter sur lui.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour la merveilleuse ouverture de l'encore plus merveilleux Bar Beyblade ! Ici, vous pouvez boire, grignoter ou manger des glaces, et, surtout, combattre qui vous voulez à n'importe quel moment : les serveurs, le barman et les autres clients sont tous des bladers prêts au combat.

Des sourires firent leur apparition sur les visages et les yeux brillèrent d'un éclat que Yû connaissait bien et qu'il ne pouvait confondre avec aucun autre : le désir de combattre. Ils avaient tous compris et accepté les règles du jeu. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si son idée absolument géniale et incomparable de bar beyblade serait aussi réussie qu'il l'avait imaginée. Si elle échouait avec les bladers qu'il avait choisi de réunir ce soir, elle ne fonctionnerait jamais.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

\- Installez-vous et profitez des rafraîchissements qui vous sont offerts avant de vous amuser.

Tous les invités s'exécutèrent. Yoyo se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de la sortie, évidemment, et Gingy prit place à côté de lui. Leurs expressions reflétaient des états d'esprit opposés, comme d'habitude : Ginga était lumineux tandis que son compagnon était renfermé sur lui-même.

\- Tu te rends compte que même _Yû_ a un travail ?

Ginga perdit son sourire. Il se tourna vers Kyoya et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

Le vert haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne fais que remarquer la vérité. Tu as honte de toi j'imagine ?

Ginga observa Kyoya attentivement avant de sourire.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis, ton travail servirait à quoi si tu ne payais pas mes voyages pour combattre la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Les lèvres de Kyoya tremblèrent. Il réprima son sourire et détourna la tête, même s'il se doutait que Ginga n'avait pas perdu une miette de son expression.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Nile, Damure, et Benkei s'installèrent à une table voisine de celle du couple. Les anciens Wild Fang, rarement réunis, ne voulaient pas être trop éloignés de leur ancien leader. Kyoya haussa un sourcil en avisant Nile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nile pinça ses lèvres, visiblement agacé. Sa réaction attisa la curiosité de Kyoya. Comment Yû avait-il bien pu le convaincre de venir ? Il n'imaginait pas du tout son ancien équipier participer à ce genre de réunion stupide. Lui-même n'y aurait pas mis un pied sans l'insistance de Ginga.

\- Yû est venu passer plusieurs jours dans notre centre d'entraînement, déclara Nile en voyant que son ancien chef attendait sa réponse.

Il essayait de masquer son agacement croissant derrière une voix calme.

\- Il a demandé plusieurs fois si on voulait venir, enchaîna Damure. Tant qu'on refusait, il restait. Il a entraîné nos élèves dans un tas d'histoires.

\- Dans un tas de problèmes, tu veux dire, rectifia Nile, le nez plissé.

Damure opina avec un air fatigué.

\- Ils se sont attirés pleins d'ennuis et n'ont jamais été aussi dissipés. Nous avons accepté l'invitation de Yû pour le faire partir. Nous avons eu besoin de plus d'une semaine pour que nos élèves recommencent à se comporter normalement.

\- Ce gamin est insupportable, commenta Kyoya.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, protesta Benkei.

Nile ignora cette dernière remarque pour observer son ancien leader. Il plissa les yeux. S'il affichait un air impassible, il avait la nette impression que sa situation l'amusait. Kyoya croisa son regard. Il laissa un demi-sourire incurver ses lèvres. Nile s'en offusqua intérieurement. Il se moquait clairement de lui.

Kakeru fit signe à Ryûto de s'asseoir avec lui à une table pas trop éloignée de celle de son frère. Il voulait avoir la possibilité de parler s'il en avait envie.

\- Salut Ryûto.

Kakeru leva la tête. Il aperçut un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, avec une frange blonde et des cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge rubis. Kakeru l'observa attentivement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ryûto eut un grand sourire.

\- Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Kenta m'a proposé de venir. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas chasser les trésors ?

\- Si, mais Kakeru m'a demandé de venir. On se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant à cause de son travail.

Sora regarda Kakeru qui lui sourit et lui adressa un salut de la main. Tous les amis de Ryûto étaient ses amis, à part s'ils avaient le malheur de dire du mal de son frère. Dans ce cas, il déclarait une guerre froide et sans merci.

\- C'est le petit frère de Kyoya et un excellent blader.

Kakeru attendit. Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent. C'était l'heure de vérité.

\- Le grand Kyoya Tategami ? Le rival de Ginga ? Celui avec qui il a fait un match nul pendant les Championnats du Monde ?

\- Ils sont fiancés maintenant, commenta Ryûto.

Le sourire de Kakeru s'élargit et s'emplit de sincérité. Ce blader lui était soudainement venu très sympathique.

\- Lui-même !

\- C'est génial ! Avec un frère pareil, tu ne peux pas être mauvais au Beyblade.

Et, avec cette simple phrase, Sora gagnait énormément de points auprès de Kakeru. Ryûto lui adressa un regard amusé. Il connaissait son ami et avait parfaitement suivi le cours de ses pensées.

\- J'imagine qu'il peut s'asseoir avec nous ?

\- Évidemment !

Sora s'installa à leur table. Kakeru se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Comment Ryûto et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Pendant une de ses expéditions. Je l'ai aidé à éviter un piège très dangereux...

Tsubasa, Madoka, Hikaru, Kenta et Hyoma s'assirent tous à la même table. Le premier ne quittait pas Yû du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il savait – il était certain – que tout dégénérerait très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se demandait seulement d'où la première attaque proviendrait et qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.

\- Tsubasa ? l'interpella Madoka.

Il reporta son attention sur son amie.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire dès maintenant. Attendons. Nous verrons bien.

\- Ce sera une véritable catastrophe.

Madoka tenta de sourire, mais le résultat fut loin d'être réussi. Elle s'en rendit compte et conserva son expression sérieuse.

\- C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Regarde qui a été invité. Personne ne pourra les arrêter une fois qu'ils seront lancés.

\- C'est sûrement l'objectif de Yû, commenta Hyoma avec un sourire.

Tsubasa secoua la tête. Le mauve avait parfaitement raison. Seulement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Yû ouvrait un bar pour qu'il soit détruit le jour même. Même lui n'était pas aussi inconscient, n'est-ce pas ?

Voulant écarter ces pensées de son esprit, il se tourna vers Hikaru.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Je pensais que tu aurais trop de travail à l'AMBB pour te joindre à nous.

\- C'est l'AMBB qui m'a envoyée ici. Je n'avais aucune envie de venir. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que regarder un bar être détruit par des combats Beyblade.

OK. Pour le changement de sujet, c'était raté. Hikaru n'avait fait que renforcer son inquiétude en lui montrant qu'elle partageait leur avis : cet endroit ne résisterait pas aux prochaines heures – voire aux prochaines minutes.

\- Pourquoi l'AMBB a fait ça ? s'étonna Kenta.

\- Ils veulent tout savoir sur les nouveautés du monde du Beyblade pour en faire la promotion. Ils ont l'impression qu'il y a moins de bladers qu'avant alors qu'ils organisent simplement moins de tournois depuis la crise Némésis. Et vous ?

Kenta sourit.

\- Je voulais faire plaisir à Yû. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, même si elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

Hikaru le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Tsubasa comprenait mais il ne pouvait rien dire de tel. Il était venu pour soutenir Yû, lui aussi, quelle que soit la catastrophe qui s'annonçait.

Il balaya la salle du regard. Yû était parvenu à réunir bien plus de bladers qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, surtout qu'il savait que plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas fans de ce genre de rassemblement. Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait jamais – au grand jamais – sous-estimer Yû. C'était l'une des pires erreurs que l'on pouvait commettre dans sa vie.

Le concerné passa près de leur table en sifflotant.

\- Comment as-tu convaincu autant de personnes de venir ? L'interrogea Tsubasa.

Yû s'immobilisa. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Nile puis il adressa un sourire terriblement innocent à Tsubasa.

\- Tu serais surpris. Profite bien de la soirée.

Tsubasa haussa un sourcil. Il était incapable de prévoir toutes les bêtises que Yû pouvait commettre et ne pouvait pas imaginer toutes les idées farfelues qui lui traversaient l'esprit, mais rien ne pouvait le surprendre de sa part. Il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Il regarda Yû s'éloigner et plaignit Nile intérieurement, certain qu'il n'avait pas mérité le sort que Yû lui avait réservé.

Tous les membres du Temple de Beilin s'étaient assis autour de la même table. Les Wang Hu Zhong étaient heureux de passer du temps avec leurs amis japonais et espéraient qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'échanger avec eux plus tard. Ils leur rendaient visite aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, et inversement, mais ils ne se lassaient jamais de les voir.

À côté d'eux, Masamune, King, Zeo et Toby étaient réunis autour d'une table. Ils attendaient avec impatience de voir comment la soirée se déroulerait.

Dynamis, Chris et Yûki s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart, avec pour unique lien d'avoir tous fait partie des bladers légendaires. Cela leur convenait. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, aucune nouvelle à annoncer, mais le silence ne les dérangeait pas. Tithi s'approcha timidement de la table. Dynamis lui sourit.

\- C'est du beau travail.

Le cœur de Tithi bondit de joie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que l'attention fixée sur lui lui faisait quelque peu regretter son masque.

\- Merci.

Yû continua de se faufiler entre les tables, souriant et remerciant les personnes qui le félicitaient. Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Bientôt, le concept du Bar Beyblade montrerait toute sa splendeur. En tous cas, il l'espérait.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand il les posa sur Gingy et Yoyo. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger vraiment avec eux depuis qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble. La fête organisée par Madoka ne comptait pas : elle s'était passé avant un certain événement. Un événement dont il avait très envie de leur parler.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé m'entraîner là, marmonna Kyoya.

Il croisa les bras en continuant d'afficher un air sombre. Ginga glissa sa main sur son dos.

\- Il y aura des combats. Tu vas finir par t'amuser.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil sceptique mais Ginga se pencha vers lui en souriant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Alors que Yû se rapprochait de leur table, Ginga se redressa.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité de nouveaux bladers ?

\- Je veux avoir l'avis de mes amis d'abord. Et puis, si le Bar Beyblade arrive à vous résister, personne ne pourra jamais le détruire. Même exprès !

Ginga sourit avec gêne.

\- On ne va pas en faire trop.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna Kyoya.

\- Surtout pas ! s'exclama Yû simultanément.

Kyoya regarda Yû avec agacement. Le maître de Libra eut un grand sourire. Il avait _enfin_ l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet dont il tenait à leur parler depuis qu'il les avait vu ce soir.

\- Au fait, Gingy, Yoyo, vos fiançailles se passent bien ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

La réaction de Yoyo ne se fit pas attendre : une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et il détourna le regard. S'il essayait de paraître indifférent ou hautain, c'était raté. Totalement. Sa gêne se lisait dans toute son expression. Il effleura la bague qu'il portait.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo, marmonna-t-il, sans même réussir à rendre son ton agressif.

Le sourire taquin de Yû s'élargit. Si c'était pas mignon, ça. Comme quoi, même le Grand Méchant Blader ici présent pouvait sembler inoffensif, voire vulnérable. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui pour immortaliser la scène. Il aurait eu de quoi le taquiner pendant des siècles avec l'air qu'il affichait.

Gingy, au contraire, eut un sourire qui sembla illuminer la pièce.

\- C'est merveilleux, déclara-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Tu es _obligé_ de dire des trucs comme ça ? siffla-t-il, son visage arborant une teinte plus foncée.

Ginga haussa les épaules sans cesser de lui sourire. Il posa une main sur la sienne. Kyoya se crispa.

\- Nous sommes très heureux. Je n'y peux rien si c'est la vérité.

Kyoya le dévisagea, sans rien dire. Le sourire de Ginga s'agrandit.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Même toi Yoyo !

Yû ne pouvait pas perdre une si belle occasion de le taquiner.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! s'agaça Kyoya en se tournant vers lui.

Bien sûr, son éclat de colère aurait sans doute été – un peu – plus efficace s'il ne rougissait pas jusqu'aux oreilles. Yû n'avait pas besoin de photo : il était certain de se souvenir de cette expression toute sa vie.

\- Comme tu veux Yoyo, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Kyoya se contenta de grogner pour répondre. Apparemment, même des fiançailles avec un héros tel que Ginga ne faisait pas de miracles. Il resterait toujours un Grand Méchant Blader.

À une table adjacente, Benkei éclata en sanglot. Il couvrit son visage d'un bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureux pour vous !

Damure lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter pendant que Kyoya s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles – sûrement rien de bien sympathique.

Kakeru leva un verre.

\- Portons un toast au futur mariage de mon frère et de Ginga !

Une exclamation de joie lui répondit. L'expression de Kyoya se défit complètement. Yû porta une main à sa bouche et camoufla son début de rire en toux. Kakeru ne faisait sans doute pas exprès mais il était impitoyable. Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Même Nile affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu en as parlé à tout le monde ? murmura Kyoya à Ginga.

Ginga parvint à lui offrir un sourire d'excuse, dénué de tout repentir.

\- Ils attendaient cette annonce avec impatience.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Et si ! intervint Yû. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps. On a tous hâte de venir à votre mariage. Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique Yoyo.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Et ne crois pas que tu seras invité !

\- Je suis l'ami et l'ancien équipier de Gingy. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas m'inviter ?

\- Grr !

\- Félicitations à Gingy et à Yoyo ! lança Yû sans lui laisser la chance de répondre. Malgré son très mauvais caractère.

\- Félicitations ! crièrent les autres en chœur.

La mâchoire de Kyoya se crispa. Il posa un regard assassin sur Yû qui ne fut nullement impressionné. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui.

\- Nous sommes ici pour fêter l'ouverture de votre bar, Yû, lui rappela Ginga. C'est plutôt vous qu'on devrait féliciter.

\- C'est vrai ! admit Yû. Mon idée de Bar Beyblade est super méga trop cool. D'ailleurs...

Il pointa du doigt Ginga dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- J'adorerais t'engager. Avec toi, je suis sûr de ne perdre aucun combat. Après tout, qui, ici, pourrait vaincre le grand Ginga Hagane ?

L'ambiance amusée de la salle se modifia complètement à cette annonce. Elle s'emplit de tension et des regards féroces se fixèrent sur Ginga qui jeta des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de lui.

\- Bien fait, marmonna Kyoya, d'humeur rancunière.

\- J'ai rien fait de mal, protesta Ginga.

\- Tu as étalé notre vie privée...

Yû s'éloigna en sautillant. Il sentait que l'heure des combats se rapprochait. Il avait hâte de voir ce que donnait le concept de son bar en situation !

\- Moi, j'ai déjà battu Ginga, se vanta Masamune.

Kyoya se tendit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, l'air menaçant. Montrant les dents, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un lion prêt à traquer et à mettre une proie à mort.

\- Il a dit quoi, là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Yû regarda les deux bladers, tour à tour, fasciné. Il ne pensait pas que la situation dégénérerait aussi vite. En même temps, aucune personne censée ne se serait vantée devant Yoyo d'avoir vaincu Gingy. C'était une manière très douloureuse de signer son arrêt de mort. Même Yû n'y faisait jamais allusion, alors que Yoyo avait assisté à la scène !

\- C'est pas pour rien que je suis le blader numéro 1 !

Apparemment, Masamune n'avait pas le moindre instinct de survie.

Kyoya se leva. Toute l'attention était focalisée sur lui mais il s'en moquait, comme d'habitude.

\- Prouve-le. Affronte Ginga et essaye de le battre.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le rouquin. Mais pourquoi ?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Je veux que tu l'écrases. C'est clair ?

\- On est ici pour s'amuser, tu te rappelles ?

Les yeux de Kyoya s'étrécirent.

\- Écrase-le. Sinon, n'espère pas que nous repartirons ensemble ce soir.

La mâchoire de Ginga sembla se décrocher tandis qu'il dévisageait Kyoya avec de grands yeux. Il essayait de voir s'il existait la moindre chance pour qu'il ne respecte pas sa parole mais Yû n'avait jamais vu Kyoya aussi sérieux. Ginga se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre contre un minable pareil.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Masamune.

\- Tu n'es même pas surpris, lui reprocha Ginga.

\- J'ai appris tout ce qui est arrivé dans ton voyage presque en temps réel. Comment tu crois que j'ai pu intervenir aussi vite pendant cette histoire stupide avec l'Atlantide ?

Les autres personnes attablées regardaient leur échange avec une étrange fascination. Yû gratta sa joue, perplexe. S'il comprenait bien, Yoyo avait espionné Gingy pendant ses voyages ? Comment ? Grâce à Benkei ? Même si c'était assez... étrange, ça expliquait pourquoi il intervenait toujours juste à temps – et pourquoi il arrivait à toujours soigner ses mises en scène.

\- Bien ! s'énerva Ginga en se levant. Je vais battre Masamune et, après, ce sera ton tour.

\- Tu rêves !

Ginga prit son lanceur et le pointa en direction de Masamune qui semblait – enfin ! – commencer à comprendre son erreur. Toutefois, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se leva lentement et, tournant le dos à ses amis, se mit en position de combat.

\- Trois ! lança Ginga avec agressivité.

\- Deux !

\- Un !

\- Hyper Vitesse !

À peine toucha-t-il le sol que Pegasus percuta violemment Striker. La toupie verte fut propulsée dans le décor. Masamune la suivit des yeux, bouche bée.

\- Oh non ! Striker !

King se recula violemment, esquivant de justesse la toupie qui cogna la table du Temple de Beilin et la renversa. Elle se réceptionna sur le sol, un peu vacillante mais tournant toujours.

Chi-Yun se leva lentement.

\- C'est tout ? commenta Kyoya. Tu fais mieux que ça d'habitude, Ginga.

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard noir.

\- D'habitude, on ne me menace pas pour que je combatte.

Kyoya afficha un demi-sourire. Ginga plongea son regard dans les yeux d'océan et finit par sourire, le souvenir de leur premier affrontement flottant dans son esprit.

\- La plupart du temps, corrigea-t-il.

\- Arrêtez de flirter ! Le vrai combat commence maintenant. Striker !

\- Stop !

Les deux bladers se tournèrent en même temps vers la table du Temple de Beilin. Si Dashan affichait un air amusé, ce n'était pas le cas de ses collègues et coéquipiers. Chao-Chin, complètement catastrophé, vérifiait l'état de ses vêtements. Mei-Mei clignait des yeux, perplexe. Aguma et Bao échangeaient un regard embarrassé. Quant à Chi-Yun, il se tenait bien droit et les défiait tous deux du regard.

\- Personne n'a le droit de manquer de respect au Temple de Beilin. Je demande réparation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? marmonna Masamune à Ginga.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'imaginait pas que Chi-Yun puisse leur en vouloir beaucoup pour la table.

\- Je crois que Chi-Yun a juste envie de participer au combat, traduisit Dashan.

L'adolescent se crispa mais ne nia pas les paroles de son ami.

\- Ça peut attendre ? Je dois prouver que je suis le blader numéro 1 et que le Dungeon est le meilleur endroit pour entraîner des bladers.

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus la moindre légèreté chez les membres du Temple de Beilin pendant qu'ils dévisageaient Masamune.

\- Tu crois que votre école vaut les 4000 ans d'histoire du Temple de Beilin ? demanda Dashan pour mettre la situation au clair.

\- Exactement.

Dashan échangea un regard avec ses amis avant de se lever.

\- Ginga. Laisse-moi l'affronter.

\- Hein ?

\- Je dois défendre l'honneur du Temple de Beilin et de son héritage de 4000 ans.

King se pencha en arrière, mettant sa chaise en équilibre. Il tapota le bras de Dashan pour attirer son attention.

\- Hé, calme-toi et laisse-les finir leur combat. C'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Le Temple de Beilin est le meilleur endroit pour entraîner des bladers en renforçant leurs corps et en affûtant leurs esprits. Nous ne pouvons laisser personne dire le contraire. Ginga comprend que je ne me permettrai pas d'intervenir dans son combat si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Eh bien...

Kyoya se leva en faisant claquer ses mains sur la table.

\- Ginga est sur le point de finir son combat. Tu peux attendre une minute, non ?

\- Comment ça une minute ?! s'indigna Masamune.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? intervint Aguma, les bras croisés. Tu sais qu'il obtiendra la victoire haut la main. Ça ne te sert à rien d'être jaloux d'une défaite qui remonte à près de dix ans.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! cracha Kyoya. Cet imbécile l'a battu uniquement parce que Ginga ne contrôlait pas encore la puissance de son Galaxy Pegasus. Et encore, même quand Ginga ne contrôlait pas Galaxy Pegasus, il a eu besoin d'un _coup de chance_ pour le vaincre après avoir subi plusieurs défaites.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses l'histoire en détail ? s'étonna Ginga.

Kyoya le regarda. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Alors laisse-nous laver l'honneur du Temple de Beilin au lieu de t'entêter.

\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres !

\- Kyoya... tenta de le calmer Ginga, sachant pertinemment ce que le regard de son fiancée signifiait.

\- Tu comptes vraiment te remettre à geindre à propos de Beilin ? Tu es pathétique.

\- Comment ?! Tu veux que nous nous affrontions peut-être ?

Un demi-sourire dévoila le croc de Kyoya. Il prit son lanceur et le pointa en direction d'Aguma.

\- Si tu tiens à recevoir une troisième raclée, c'est ton problème, ronronna-t-il.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me battre cette fois !

\- Aguma... commença Tsubasa en se levant.

\- Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Hyper Vitesse !

Les deux toupies se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre, sans la moindre considération pour ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

\- Ça se transforme en bataille royale, non ? demanda King avec intérêt. Tout le monde peut se battre alors !

\- King, tu ne vas pas... s'inquiéta Zeo.

Le blader légendaire adressa un clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Bien sûr que si ! On est venus pour ça, après tout !

Il prit son lanceur et y enclencha sa toupie. Si Zeo ne sembla pas convaincu par ses paroles, Tsubasa constata avec horreur que plusieurs bladers regardèrent le champ de bataille avec un tout nouvel éclat au fond des yeux. Il n'avait fallu que ces quelques paroles pour qu'ils oublient tout bon sens.

\- Hyper Vitesse ! s'écria King.

Des regards s'échangèrent à toutes les tables. Kakeru se leva, suivi de Ryûto et de Sora. Puis ce fut au tour des Wang Hu Zhong et de Bao. Ils furent imité par Benkei, Chris et... Kenta.

Tsubasa regarda l'adolescent avec désapprobation. Il le pensait bien plus responsable que ça.

Ils sortirent tous leurs lanceurs et les tendirent devant eux. Le décompte résonna dans la vaste salle et, dans un mouvement d'une harmonie parfaite, ils propulsèrent leurs toupies.

Et ce fut le chaos.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Vous êtes tous dingues ! hurla Madoka.

Elle s'était abritée derrière une table peu de temps après le début des hostilités. Elle savait depuis le début que la situation allait dégénérer mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils deviendraient tous dingues. Les bladers ! Il suffisait qu'ils assistent à un combat pour oublier leur sens des priorités.

 _Combien d'entre eux se souviennent qu'on est dans un_ bar _?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tous se moquer totalement de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les Wang Hu Zhong, par exemple. Elle était certaine que, sans les provocations constantes de Masamune, ils se seraient bien tenus.

Hikaru s'agenouilla calmement à côté d'elle, repliant avec soin sa jupe bleue.

\- À leur âge, ils ne changeront jamais, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se pencha soudainement sur le côté, esquive avec beaucoup de calme une toupie éjectée qui la frôla et qui se planta dans le mur derrière elles. Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Madoka. C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Pourquoi les bladers étaient incapables de se comporter comme des personnes normales ? Quelques heures sans combattre – ou, au moins, sans tout détruire sur leur passage – ce n'était pas trop demandé.

\- Ouais !

\- Oh non, Striker !

\- T'as eu ce que tu méritais, marmonna Madoka.

Du mouvement attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Yûki bondir à plat ventre auprès d'elles. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de Madoka, le dos appuyé contre leur rempart de fortune, avant d'arranger les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec eux, soupira-t-elle.

Hikaru opina, partageant entièrement son avis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire dans mon rapport pour l'AMBB.

\- L'idée a fonctionné mais les bladers ont tout détruit sur leur passage ? proposa Madoka.

\- Ça me semble être un bon résumé de la situation.

Madoka soupira. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que la tempête passe.

 _Au moins, personne n'a eu l'idée de lancer de coups spéciaux..._

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Dragonis, Marteau Foudroyant !

Ryûto afficha un demi-sourire. Sa toupie était puissante et la majorité des bladers présents ne l'avait pas vue en pleine action, ce qui lui conférait un certain avantage.

\- Vari Ares ! Bouclier d'Ares !

En mode défense, la toupie parvint à bloquer l'attaque spéciale lancée par Ryûto.

\- Chimera ! Danse Sauvage Inversée de la Bête !

Les deux bladers se tournèrent et virent Kakeru intervenir avec surprise. Sa toupie percuta Vari-Ares qui, en mode attaque, ne l'encaissa pas aussi bien que l'attaque spéciale de Dragonis. Elle parvint même à entamer sa résistance.

\- C'est une bataille royale, pas un duel, ne l'oubliez pas.

King pointa du doigt Kyoya et Ginga qui avaient fini par se retrouver face à face et qui s'étaient aménagés suffisamment d'espace pour se battre l'un contre l'autre. Malgré les combats intenses qui avaient lieu autour d'eux, tout le monde parvenait à les éviter et à ne pas interférer dans leur duel.

\- Ils ont pas l'air de se souvenir que c'est une bataille royale, eux, fit-il remarquer.

En passant à côté d'eux, Yû haussa les épaules, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

\- C'est Gingy et Yoyo. Ils comptent pas.

Ryûto et Kakeru hochèrent gravement la tête. Le chasseur de trésor se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec ces deux-là pendant la quête des bladers légendaires. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait être assez stupide pour les connaître et pour s'immiscer dans leur combat.

\- Bon, on reprend ? proposa Kakeru avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord ! s'exclama King. Vari-Ares ! Épée Tonnerre du King !

Le coup spécial propulsa Chimera dans les airs. Son côté percuta une table penchée. King projeta un poing vers le ciel, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai gagné !

Un demi-sourire vint s'afficher sur le visage de Kakeru.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr.

King le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Kakeru montra l'endroit où avait atterri Chimera.

\- Ma toupie n'a pas cessé de tourner.

King constata avec surprise qu'il disait la vérité. Chimera remontait la surface penchée de la table. Elle semblait rouler avec l'arrête de sa roue de fusion.

\- C'est quoi cette toupie cette toupie ?

\- Divine Chimera. Elle est unique parce que je l'ai fabriquée moi-même. Maintenant !

Chimera se propulsa vers le plafond avant de fondre à toute vitesse sur Vari-Ares. Son spectre apparut, ses ailes rabattues contre ses flans pour accélérer encore.

\- Danse Sauvage de la Bête !

Le spectre de Chimera étendit subitement ses ailes, donnant l'impression de se figer juste au-dessus du sol, et plongea ses serres puissantes dans le bras de Vari-Ares.

Damure leva les yeux, soudainement intéressé par le combat mené par Kakeru.

\- Cette attaque va propulser Vari-Ares sur nous, analysa-t-il.

Nile soupira. Il devrait sans doute se sentir chanceux de ne pas avoir été impliqué dans un duel avant mais il trouvait juste cette soirée particulièrement agaçante. Il aurait préféré rester en Afrique, à enseigner le Beyblade à ses élèves.

Il posa son verre sur la table et se leva. Il prit son lanceur et propulsa Horuseus sur Vari-Ares avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Yû observa la bataille royale qui se déroulait autour de lui, les yeux étincelant de joie. Son idée de bar beyblade fonctionnait à merveille. Cet amusement, ces combats, cette passion du Beyblade... c'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Non. C'était encore mieux ! Le Bar Beyblade accomplissait entièrement l'objectif pour lequel il l'avait créé. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection. C'était un endroit génial pour réunir des bladers et les faire se combattre. Il y avait des tournois, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Ici, les bladers viendraient pour s'amuser entre amis ou entre rivaux. Sans compter que, contrairement aux tournois, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Doji et la Néo Nébuleuse Noire l'utilise pour mettre leurs plans machiavéliques à exécution. Ce lieu était totalement consacré au Beyblade.

\- C'est vraiment trop génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il suivit des yeux Chimera et Dragonis qui percutèrent Vari-Ares qui s'était positionné en mode défense. Chris intervint pour venir en aide à son camarade blader légendaire.

Yû tapota ses jambes. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Tous ces combats... Il voulait jouer aussi ! Il s'immobilisa. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le Bar Beyblade lui appartenait, non ? C'était son idée. Il pouvait bien créer les règles qu'il souhaitait et il n'avait indiqué nulle-part qu'il n'avait pas le droit de participer.

Il tendit le bras. Son lanceur tomba dans sa main. Il tendit l'autre et récupéra Libra. Il enclencha sa toupie dans son lanceur.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Et, avec ce seul mouvement, Libra se joignit au combat. Yû regarda tout autour de lui, piétinant d'impatience. Quel adversaire allait-il affronter en premier ?

Tithi vit Yû propulser Libra. Son cœur fit un bond. La flamme du combat s'alluma en lui. Alors, comme ça, ils avaient le droit de se battre aussi ? Tout ça devenait bien plus intéressant d'un coup. Débordant d'impatience, il bondit d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il avant de propulser Quetzacoatl.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! tonna une voix grave.

L'obscurité se fit soudainement dans la pièce, tirant quelques exclamations de surprise. La lumière se focalisa sur l'une des rares tables toujours debout. Plus précisément, sur la personne qui se tenait fièrement dessus. Vêtue d'une longue veste rouge, elle portait un masque qui recouvrait entièrement son visage et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond pâle. Elle montra à l'assemblée une toupie orange.

\- AUCUN COMBAT NE SAURAIT ÊTRE VÉRITABLE SANS L'INTERVENTION DE PHÉNIX L'IMMORTEL !

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Yû, les yeux étincelants.

\- C'est pas vrai, gémit Ginga. Il n'est pas trop vieux pour ça ?

Kyoya regarda son adversaire – et fiancé – avec une légère compassion.

Reconnaissant la voix, Hikaru se redressa, quittant sa cachette. Elle le toisa durement.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ! La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée sans que vous veniez faire n'importe quoi !

\- Mais, euh... Je veux dire : PHÉNIX...

\- Monsieur le Directeur, le réprimanda Hikaru.

Ryo – que la plupart des personnes présentes avaient reconnu – baissa la tête, déçu. Il aurait bien aimé s'amuser lui aussi.

Madoka sortit à son tour de son refuge. Elle remarqua immédiatement que les bladers avaient cessé de combattre pour dévisager Ryo Hagane. Elle les connaissait : ils ne tarderaient pas à recommencer. Elle devait profiter de leur distraction pour réagir...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- RÉCUPÉREZ VOS TOUPIES ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Certains furent si surpris qu'ils lui obéirent sans réfléchir. D'autres la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant visiblement pas son éclat de colère. Ses poings se serrèrent. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas comprendre ? Elle indiqua le bar d'un grand geste.

\- Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

Les bladers se mirent à observer ce qui les environnait. Certains se décomposèrent. Les toupies retrouvèrent leurs propriétaires les unes après les autres. Kyoya et Yû furent les derniers à récupérer leurs toupies, ne partageant pas l'embarras des autres.

Ginga observa la vaste salle. L'ameublement, les décorations, la _vaisselle_... Plus rien n'était à sa place. La majorité des tables et des chaises était renversée. Certaines étaient même brisées ! Des morceaux de verre et de porcelaine parsemaient le plancher. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient causé autant de dégâts. Il voulait juste s'amuser...

Il se passa une main sur le crâne, gêné. Ils avaient un peu exagéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui observait la scène de désastre avec une indifférence totale. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il leur arrivait de saccager des îles entières lors de leurs séances d'entraînement. Ça devait lui sembler bien peu un bar sens dessus dessous. Mais, pour Ginga, c'était complètement, fondamentalement différent. Ce bar appartenait à Yû et il les avait invité pour en fêter l'ouverture. Vu comme c'était parti, il serait obligé de la repousser de plusieurs jours...

Un lustre tomba violemment sur une table, pliant le bois en son centre. Ginga s'était montré trop optimiste. Ça durerait certainement plusieurs semaines.

\- Au moins, on sait que le concept plaît ! s'exclama Yû.

Tsubasa dévisagea l'adolescent, ne comprenant pas d'où il tirait toute cette joie. Au moins, il avait remarqué que certains des bladers qui avaient pris part au combat regardaient les dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqués avec une certaine gêne.

Ginga s'approcha de Kyoya et posa une main sur son bras. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyable se posèrent sur lui.

\- Nous devons aider pour les réparations.

\- Et pourquoi ? Ce sont les risques quand on réuni autant de bladers.

Ginga se contenta de le dévisager. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il devait bien se rendre compte que la plupart des bladers n'aurait pas provoqué autant de dommages juste en participant à une bataille royale.

\- Tu veux qu'on rembourse tout peut-être ?

Même si le ton de Kyoya était sec, Ginga sentait qu'il faisait cette proposition sincèrement. Un sourire adoucit son expression.

\- Une partie, ça suffira amplement.

Kyoya haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. Il garda sa main en contact avec sa peau un instant supplémentaire avant de le lâcher.

\- Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord !

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais.

\- Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus.

Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Puis, son expression se modifia. Un éclat amusé brilla dans ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait avec un air supérieur.

\- Tu ne t'inquiétais pas tant pour ce bar quand tu as commencé à te battre, lui fit-il remarquer.

Ginga rougit. Il lui donna un coup de coude. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il avait totalement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait quand il avait entendu l'appel du combat. À cet instant, rien n'avait plus compté que le Beyblade et l'amour du combat.

\- Ça va !

Il se tourna vers Yû pendant que Kyoya franchissait la distance qui le séparait de la porte et l'ouvrait.

\- On se revoit vite, promit-il. Je me suis bien amusé ce soir.

\- D'accord Gingy. À plus ! Toi aussi Yoyo !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

La porte se referma derrière les fiancés. Yû trépignait de joie. Il se tourna vers Tithi, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Tu as vu ça Tithi ? Notre Bar Beyblade est un grand succès !

\- C'est vrai que les combats étaient trop cool, admit l'adolescent, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Nous allons pouvoir l'ouvrir à des tas de bladers et nous battre tous les jours ! renchérit Yû.

\- Ouais !

Yû avait bien fait de suivre son idée. Ça avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances et tous ses amis l'avaient appréciée à sa juste valeur. Il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer à la tête d'un tel établissement. Surtout que, si ses amis ne viendraient sans doute plus simultanément, rien ne les empêcheraient de lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Il avait hâte de voir ça !

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

J'ai eu cette idée, évidemment, à cause des jeux Pokémon. Ils font des combats Pokémon dans des restaurants, pourquoi nos bladers ne pourraient pas faire la même chose ? ;)


End file.
